Mykew Hadeline
|awards = |fullname = |alias = The Black Queen’s long lost daughter (by Charity) |personality = Emotionless, cynical, merciless, callous, enigmatic, perceptive, charismatic, independent, ruthless, cold, irrational, decisive, self-confident, strong-willed, intelligent, cunning, dexterous, resourceful, psychopathic, despicable, formal, civil (sometimes), polite (sometimes) |appearance = Tall, pale skin, long, shiny, dark hair, thin lips, long eyelashes, strong jaw, elegant, white robe |occupation = Herald to the Black Queen |alignment = Evil |affiliations = Brotherhood |goal = To reign supreme (succeeded) To have her henchmen destroy Earth (failed) |home = The Realm |family = Black Queen (mother) |pets = |friends = Laura |minions = Laura, Jamie, Wraiths |enemies = Annie McCallin, Savannah van Dukas, Freddy, José Camargo, Pamela, Chastity, Charity Hirz, Cherical McSnake |likes = Power |dislikes = Incompetence |powers = Mutantry-Sorcery Hybrid |possessions = |weapons = Cuffs of Energy |fate = Killed by Annie McCallin |quote = }} Mykew Hadeline is an immortal criminal born to the Black Queen and the commander of legions of ghosts. After being conquered by Annie McCallin, the unstable flow of mutantry and magic confined her body and soul to the underworld. She later emerges to initiate an uprising on the orders of her own mother, the Black Queen, only to be defeated by the Union of Ladybugs. She is the main antagonist in Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. Biography Early life Born in an inferno Mykew Hadeline was born to the Black Queen in 1939. However, the Black Queen bailed her out at an early age, almost too young for Hadeline to remember. She vaguely claimed to have been "born in an inferno" and molded by it. Rise to power Throughout the 1990s, Hadeline endeavored to destroy the Solar System. As she raised an army, she took only Laura and Jamie under her personal wing, sharing with them her personal-secret knowledge of black magic. Laura, a woman with whom she had much in common, quickly became her most trusted and valuable servant; even more so than Jamie, though Hadeline never told her that. Laura was also the only follower, whom Hadeline allowed to freely act, unless it was a mission of great importance. The extent of Hadeline's success in her evil endeavors is unclear. She succeeded in building a fortress with a containment unit, which detained millions of ghosts within enchanted cages. But there is no evidence she succeeded in toppling any governments - at the very least, it's not mentioned - or made much of a dent in the natural order, as it remained stubbornly intact. In what few accounts of Hadeline's first uprising exist, her great power as a black sorceress is mentioned often, but there is less mention of her crimes. Near the end of her first uprising, Hadeline was hunted down by Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake, who "defied" the anarchist. At some point around this time, she took a girl named Annie McCallin to her fortress, but the girl escaped and converted more than one hundred thousands ghosts to turn on their captor, Hadeline herself. Fall from power In 2011, Mykew Hadeline found out through a prophecy that Annie McRae was the only one who could destroy her. When she found out Annie was only five years old, she suspected it would be an easy win. She Apparated to Annie’s home and attacked the McRae family. When Samuel, Annie’s younger brother, confronted her, Hadeline knocked him out. Upon discovering Annie’s parents were not home, Hadeline rounded on Annie and attempted to kill her. Annie dodged the attack and tumbled toward Hadeline, bowling her over and stealing her shield. Hadeline attacked with the lightning cuffs, but Annie used the shield to deflect the attack. Hadeline proceeded to fire a barrage of beams, which Annie blocked. Deflecting more blasts, Annie rushed toward Hadeline and used the shield to bash her hand, causing her to lose grip of the cuffs. Before Hadeline could retake them, Annie took the cuffs and killed Hadeline with them. As such, Annie survived the battle. Annie’s defeat of Hadeline became famous, leading to a great deal of fame for her. In 2013, the media attention finally died down and things could finally return to normal. In the meantime, the unstable flow of mutantry and magic coursing through Hadeline's body confined her body and soul to the underworld by opening a portal there, which a stunned Samuel McCallin had recorded a portion of. The Cuffs of Energy disappeared as well, having been in her hand when she vanished. Communion of Earth After Satana Larson, a member of the Girl-Team, accessed the database, she made contact with Mykew Hadeline in the underworld, the sorceress teaching Larson of three important striking points on Earth. However, Larson was interrupted, breaking contact.Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Return to Earth Hunting the striking points Mykew Hadeline was still unable to leave the underworld and was about to give up all hope when she was located and freed by the Black Queen, her own mother. Despite her anger at being cast out, Hadeline agreed to become the herald and second-in-command to her, although Charity Hirz suspected that Hadeline would never serve the Black Queen without thought of reward. Indeed, Hadeline sought to repay her debt so she could be free of her mother. On the Black Queen's orders, Hadeline then began her journey to Earth to search for the striking points, bringing with her what remained of her army of ghosts, which still numbered in, at least, hundreds of thousands. Around this time, Annie McCallin and Charity Hirz reflected on Hadeline, during which time Annie reveals that Hadeline took her down to her fortress, where she escaped and converted more than one hundred thousand ghosts. This prompted Hadeline, Annie said, to throw out the ghosts. Shortly prior to the Battle of the t and i Factory, Charity Hirz attempted to force the whereabouts of the lightning cuffs out of its previous owner, Reba Silo Walltalker. Left with no choice, Reba told her the cuffs were with Hadeline. A week later, Charity broke into Hadeline’s tomb and stole the cuffs, hoping to harness their full power. Battle of the t and i Factory Death Hadeline was defeated during their final battle. Physical description Mykew Hadeline was a tall woman with long, shiny, dark hair, thin lips, long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She was elegant and pale. She always wore a white robe covering her slim torso and legs and draping all the way over her feet. In 2012, she was 214 centimeters tall and weighed 85 kilograms. Also, Cherical McSnake noticed that while the Black Queen was as fair as Hadeline was dark, the two still deeply resembled each other. Personality and traits Mykew Hadeline was an emotionless and cynical survivor. Life in the fire seems to have emptied the woman of her pity and her concept of mercy, to the point of not caring who she hurts, kills or terrorizes. Hadeline described that she was born in and molded by the fire before being thrown away. She was quite enigmatic and perceptive, seeming to know masterfully how people think and operate. Hadeline was shown to be quite charismatic and independent. She was a skilled leader, able to take charge of the Brotherhood in the name of the Black Queen. Although she intended to repay her debt to her mother for freeing her, Hadeline despised her for callously casting her out and leaving her to die. Hadeline thus sought to be free of the Black Queen, but she is neither foolish nor powerful enough to disobey or challenge the Black Queen. In fact, Hadeline seems to reluctantly admire her mother, as she loudly proclaims that she will conquer Earth in the name of the Black Queen and the Brotherhood. Thus, Hadeline serves the Black Queen as her right-hand woman, but as stated before, she has no intention of being a permanent follower of the Brotherhood. She was also extremely ruthless - she was completely capable of committing cold-blooded murder on anyone who either got in her way, disobeyed her, or were no longer of any use to her, even her own allies and servants. Hadeline's ruthlessness was so great that when Savannah van Dukas first fought Hadeline, and it appeared Hadeline was losing, her nearby followers remained completely still, out of fear of Hadeline. She would do anything to achieve her goals, no matter how irrational. Another mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Hadeline took no necessary prisoners, usually killing them unless they had use to her. Hadeline was supremely self-confident and strong-willed, confident enough to fight against Cherical McSnake and easily beat him, to such an extent that she would severely risk her own personal safety in combat situations - she outright allowed Annie McCallin to plunge them into the Fire Room, before serenely stating that the flames were ineffective to her, as she had been born and shaped by fire. She was also exceptionally intelligent, cunning, dexterous, resourceful, and a skilled tactician. A prominent display of her psychopathy is the fact that, in spite of her despicable actions and behavior, she behaved in quite a civil manner, intimidating even her enemies with the sheer extent of her politeness and formal behavior. She never underestimated her opponents, especially Savannah van Dukas. Powers and abilities Powers Mutantry-Sorcery Hybrid: Mykew Hadeline was the only known individual to be a hybrid between a mutant and a sorceress, possessing mutantry prior to undergoing a ritual to gain magical powers. Hence, she was shown to be an extremely skilled warrior even before she was being trained by the Brotherhood. However, Hadeline's connection to both mutantry and magic proved to be extremely dangerous. After taking enough battle damage from Annie McCallin, a wormhole opened without her willing it, warping her to the underworld along with the Cuffs of Energy. *'Superhuman Strength': Mykew Hadeline has a tremendous level of superhuman strength. Her style is extremely brutal - she can snap necks and crush windpipes with ease, and also kill a man with a single blow with raw physical power. Her strength is also shown by the fact that she can create craters in concrete roads with a single punch. **'Long Jump': Hadeline's incredible strength extends to her legs, making her able to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances. *'Superhuman Agility': A slender yet muscular woman, Hadeline's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed. *'Superhuman Stamina': Mykew Hadeline's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. *'Longevity': Due to her mutated blood and magical augmentations, Mykew Hadeline's aging process was greatly reduced. Her physical age and condition at the time of the Battle of the t and i Factory is still the same as it was decades beforehand, so in her mid-seventies, Annie McCallin believes she looks like she is in her early forties. Former Powers Powers via the Cuffs of Energy: As a former master of the Cuffs of Energy, Hadeline's already extremely formidable power was further enhanced by that of the artifact, allowing her to perform extraordinarily powerful mutantry. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect': Mykew Hadeline can think and act quickly at the moment for whatever the situation may require. *'Leadership Skills': Hadeline is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully command a vast army of evil spirits. Due to her becoming the Black Queen's herald and second-in-command, she honed her leadership skills even further. Relationships Family Annie McCallin , an enemy]] Mykew Hadeline found out through a prophecy that Annie McCallin was the only one who could destroy her. When she found out Annie was only five years old, she suspected it would be an easy win. She went to Annie’s home and attacked the McCallin family. After knocking Samuel McCallin unconscious and discovering Annie’s parents were not home, Hadeline rounded on Annie and attempted to kill her. After a heated battle, Annie took Hadeline's shield, and then the lightning cuffs, and killed Hadeline with them. As such, Annie survived the battle. Satana Larson Satana Larson was an informant to Hadeline. Appearances *''Journey to Planet 12 II'' *''Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers'' (projection) *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2'' (unreleased) References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Mutants Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Journey to Planet 12 characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:1940s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Females Category:Villains Category:D.I.T. characters